Tartarus
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Every since Percy and Annabeth returned from Tartarus, some things have changed. Percy has a few new abilities he never knew he had, and he struggles to keep it under control. He has developed a darker new side, but he keeps it under control for the most part, while the seven nico try to keep their cool about what's to come. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters of this story: plot is mine, characters and certain concepts are Mr. Riordan's**

Ever since Percy and Annabeth came back from Tartarus, there was something different. Percy assumed the natural role of leader, and _nobody_ questioned it. Even Annabeth looked up to him when there was some problem. Even Jason didn't question or hesitate to follow. Percy got a new kind of look. He tried to maintain his happy-go-lucky personality, but it changed slightly. It seemed more serious, and orderly. It just seemed different compared the usual light manner of the seven. To add on, Annabeth almost never left Percy's side, almost as if afraid he was about to do something.

Of course, since they came back from Tartarus, the scent of the son of Poseidon at sea attracted a whole lot more monsters, and they had to fight off every single one. But it was better now. When Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, the spirits of the team had gone down, because Percy was the one who cheered them all up and kept them together. Even Leo sometimes felt down himself, but Percy never showed it.

When he came back, it became a whole lot better. Everybody's spirits seemed to lift. Even though they just came back from Tartarus, hell itself, both Percy and Annabeth acted like nothing happened. At least, they tried to. Every morning, Annabeth would be explaining that day's plan, and halfway through it Percy would walk in his pajamas, his hair a mess. Him being in the room just made Annabeth feel a whole lot better.

But the 7 were closer now, now that they were all together, on were on their way for the fight of their lives, or second fight of their lives.

"So, Piper can do the laundry" Piper nodded. "Everybody give me their clothes after breakfast." Everyone nodded. "Jason, you and Frank are on lookout." Jason and Frank both high-five. "Aww…Annabeth, can I be on lookout?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Percy, you're just going to do something stupid." Percy faked mock hurt. "When was the last time I did something stupid?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yesterday, when you almost set fire to the ship." Percy grinned. "You're just afraid for me. Relax, I'll be fine. I'm the son of Poseidon, and we're on a ship." Annabeth caved. "Fine, Frank, you can steer the ship."

"HEY! That's my job!" Leo burst out. Piper hit him on the head. Annabeth continued. "You, Leo, can go in the fire room, the furnace." Leo raised his hand to his head. "Yes Mam." Piper rolled her eyes. "Nico and Hazel-" "We'll make sure no one dies." Annabeth nodded to them. "I'll check on ALL-" She looked at Percy. He rolled his eyes. "Of you. Let's try to make it alive today." Everyone nodded, and then went to do their respective jobs.

Percy was gleaming with happiness. Jason looked a bit uncomfortable. "Come on Jason, what's wrong?" Jason lifted himself off the ground a couple of feet. His face began to clear a bit. "I don't prefer the water as much as I do the air." Percy grinned. "I can actually do both." Percy enveloped his bottom half in a light, barely visible sheet of water, and raised the water, so he was in the air too, head to head with Jason. Jason grinned and went higher. So did Percy.

Percy sends a little blast of water towards Jason, who reflects it. They were now a hundred feet above the Argo 2, and little did they know Frank was watching the entire thing, trying to get them to stop horsing around. Jason raised his hand, and a small bolt of lightning flew towards Percy, enough that a human would withstand it. Percy directed a blast of water to absorb it and threw it back at Jason, but he was a bit too late. The lightning hit them both, and they both fell a hundred feet onto the ship. Just then, Annabeth had come to check up on Frank, and she saw both Percy and Jason fall onto the ground.

"Percy!" She helped them both up, and then kicked Percy. "Owww, Annabeth!" "I said not to do anything stupid! Do something like this again and I will kill you!" She looked like she would, but her eyes betrayed her. Instead her eyes had a different saying _: 'I can't lose you. Not again.'_ Percy nodded seriously.

So now, Percy and Jason were just sitting on the railing of the ship, talking about life, the girls, basically everything possible. "And then there was this time where Leo tried to cook, but he ended up getting frustrated and almost burned down the entire kitchen." Percy started laughing loudly, and Jason joined in. "You should've seen his face when Piper walked in." "I had my own fun too. Tartarus was a blast." Both of them slightly sobered up at the mention of Tartarus, more Jason than Percy. Jason lowered his voice a bit. "What was it like?"

Percy sighed. "Your worst nightmare." Jason nodded. "You ok, though?" Percy nodded, and Jason swore his eyes had gone a shade darker a minute ago. The ship lurched forward. Percy immediately stood up and tried to retain balance, but he couldn't. "There's a monster." Jason nodded, and ran to the front of the ship, while Percy ran inside to get the rest of the seven. He had gotten everybody, and they ran outside. There was a huge octopus kind of monster, its tentacles hitting the ship and sending it a few waves back. Another tentacle was wrapped around the ship, and bring the ship back to the octopus. "It must not be a very bright octopus." Everybody snorted at this, but then returned their focus to the task at hand.

Percy got out Riptide, Annabeth her dagger, Piper Katoptris, Hazel her Spatha, Frank his sword, Jason his coin, Nico his stygian sword, and Leo just set his hands on fire. Piper inched away from him, before thinking ' _screw it'_ and stood right next to him. Leo appreciated the gesture. Frank tried not to look uneasy. Percy acted indifferent. He nodded at Leo, and then ran towards the monster. The monster seemed confused as to why a demigod was running at it and not from it, and stood stunned for a second, while Percy used the water in the air to send him a little higher, letting him land on the monster's head.

He thrusted riptide into one of the monster's eyes, giving Leo the signal to hit the other eye. Leo did so, and that took out one of the eyes. The monster roared out loud and spinned violently, throwing Percy into the ship, knocking him unconscious. "Percy!" Annabeth wanted to run to him, but knew she had to deal with the monster. "LET'S GO" Everybody started running towards the monster, aiming for various tentacles and parts.

They put up a good fight, and almost overpowered the monster, until one of the tentacles threw Annabeth into the ship, right next to Percy, getting her badly hurt but still conscious. The seven froze and looked at her, and in this short moment the monster threw all of them off, injuring most of them. It seemed like they lost, and that the monster would destroy the ship, until Percy stood up defiantly. "Percy?" Annabeth seemed confused, as Percy confidently walked up to the monster, and raised his hand.

After a few seconds nothing happened, and even the monster was like: 'really?' But suddenly the monster started to collapse. It fell into the water, nothing left of it. The water around the ship started to churn and grow violently, until Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Annabeth. "It's done, Percy." The waters instantly calmed.

He turned around, and Piper thought she saw his eyes a shade darker than they usually are, but they returned to normal. "Is everybody ok?" They all nodded. He looked at Annabeth. "I'm fine." She answered. The meaning behind her words were subtle but there: 'I've gotten worse in Tartarus' "What was that?" Leo asked. "What was what?"

"The freaky thing you did with those powers." Percy shrugged. "Just some son of Poseidon powers" "That's cool." "Come on, you guys go inside and get cleaned up. I'll stay here and watch for more monsters." Frank looked at him incredulously.

"You can't take on another monster by yourself." Percy nodded. "If anything comes, I'll hold it off until you guys run up here. Trust me, we'll all know when something's here." Frank nodded. "We'll be quick." They all walked inside, except Annabeth. "Annabeth? You coming?" Jason asked. Piper stopped him. "She'll be fine." Annabeth nodded. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay back with Percy." Nobody questioned it, or remarked.

Percy stood at the front of the ship, looking out over the water. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked as she stood next to him. "Watching out for-" "We both know you aren't." Percy sighed. "I'm thinking." "That's something you don't do often." Percy snorted. "Yeah." After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "I did it again." Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Percy, you took down a monster." Percy looked down. "But I'm supposed to control it. You don't understand. It's not just the monster. I can feel everybody else's too."

Annabeth removed her hand from his shoulder and hugged him. "I understand how you feel bu-" Percy cut her off. "But you don't understand. You have no idea how tempting it is to control it. I can feel Nico's Leo's, Piper's, even yours. It scares me, you know." "What does?" Leo asked as he walked out on to the deck with the rest of them. "Nothing, just the thought of another monster while you guys take your sweet time changing." Everyone slightly chuckles.

"I'll go get changed now." Percy and Annabeth walk into the ship, ready to get off the monster dust.

"What do you think that was?" Leo asked Jason. Jason shrugs.

"Tartarus changes people."

" _Yes it does indeed."_

 _()()()()()()()_

 _ **I don't know if you've realized yet, but this is a blood-bending fic, but different. I haven't found many blood-bending fanfics, so I decided I'll make one, but I want everyone to know, and Percy to not be a complete monster. He just has a dark side, that has no limits, but he controls his dark side, to the best of his ability. It's that kind of thing. I'll accept all reviews, good or bad, but if you hate it, there's really no need to tell me. Constructive criticism like "This sucks! If you did _ it would be better!" is amazing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sat alone, at the head of the ship. He looked out towards the sea, and sighed. He raises his hand, and a small blob of water floated up to him. He shifted it into various shapes, like a shark, a dolphin, etc. He felt a presence near him. He shifted the water into a tiny dagger, and turned around to find-Annabeth. He lowered his makeshift dagger. "It's just me, seaweed brain." Percy nodded. He went and sat back on the railing, and Annabeth joined him. She looked over the water, seeing tiny fish float around.

A tiny smile floated onto her face. She recalled a tiny memory.

* * *

 **Flashback (Before Tartarus) Annabeth p.o.v (kind of)**

Percy and Jason were arguing fighting about tiny details at the front of the ship. The rest of the seven started to watch as Jason tried to hurt Percy, but Percy kept avoiding his attacks. No swords, just the both of them and their hands. "Geez, Jason. Just because Poseidon is better doesn't mean you have to get mad." Jason tried even harder to get Percy. His fists started to electrify, and everybody knew sooner or later Jason would get a shot at Percy, and Percy would get electrocuted. Annabeth moved to step in, but Piper stopped her. "I'll get him." Annabeth nodded to Piper, and Piper walked up to Jason.

Jason was calming as he fought Percy, trying to find a more poised approach. ' _Getting mad won't do anything but ruin my stance and agility_ ' he thought, as he tried to find a weakness. It was getting incredibly difficult, but he had finally cornered Percy, but Percy didn't look surprised. He seemed amused….and was smirking. Jason tried to advance on Percy, but somebody put a hand on his shoulder. He froze, and was about to attack said person before he realized it was Piper. He mentally groaned, and turned around, to see Piper with an annoyed look on her face.

Jason stood straight, and waited for whatever Piper was about to say. Before he did though, the back of his mind saw how much taller he was than Piper. _'Stupid ADHD'_ he thought. However, Percy got in trouble too. Annabeth walked straight up to him, and he visibly gulped. The rest of the seven watched in amusement as Annabeth took Percy and shoved him off the ship. Gasps were heard as he fell into the water below.

Everybody waited, wondering what would happen next. A huge wave coursed up, and washed onto the deck of the boat. There stood Percy, completely dry, smiling, but slightly annoyed. "Well that was a slight overreaction."

 **Flash back end**

* * *

She jumped out of her flashback, and shoved Percy into the water. He was completely surprised and fell into the water awkwardly with a loud splash. But before falling in, he grabbed my hand, we were both taken in. We both got submerged in the water, and underwater he asks me "What was that for?" I try to answer, until I realized I can't breathe underwater. I point to my mouth. He raises his eyebrow, not understanding what I was trying to get through. I opened my mouth a bit and let a few bubbles fly out. I pointed to them, and looked at him.

He makes an 'O' with his mouth, finally getting what I was saying. He lifts us both out of the water. I take a few deep gulps of air, before smiling at him. He dries himself out, and then starts to walk inside. "Uh…Percy? Aren't you going to dry me off?" He turns and smiles at me, before walking inside. The moment he walks inside I swear I hear loud laughing. "Argh!" I head for the bathrooms to dry myself off. Inside I try to wring the water out of my hair and shirt, but it won't come off. It's like the water wants to stay in my-oohhh…

I'm going to kill Percy. Now I have to find some way to dry myself off.

 **Percy p.o.v**

As I walked inside the ship, I enchanted for the water on Annabeth not to leave her. I bet she'll have a good time with that. I head into my room, and flop onto my bed. Again, my mind returned to the….thing. I closed my eyes, and reached out my senses.

I felt it, different kinds of it, but it. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes had slightly darkened. I had been bottling it up until now, and I needed to let it out. My hands were buzzing, and I needed to let out some power. The ship lurched, and I ran to the top. There was a small sea dragon. Good enough. I checked to make sure no one else was around, before I closed my eyes and reached out, sensing the kinds of blood near me. I sensed a poisonous and weak one, and figured it was the dragon's.

I put up my hand, and imagined the blood in the dragon boiling. The dragon started to twist in pain, and tried to make an attack. I willed the blood to freeze, and the dragon too froze, mid-attack. This was taking up more of my energy, because I couldn't control the dragon's blood as much as I could a human or demigod's. I froze the blood to a point the dragon didn't move either, and increased the density of his blood so the dragon just started to sink. After the dragon had sunk into the water, I collapsed to my knees. I crawled to the edge of the railing, and jumped over.

The water rejuvenated me, and when I got back up, I was feeling fine and fresh. But I thought about what I just did. I had only done it once before, on the Goddess of Misery, and not for long at that. This was the most I've used it so far. And what was worse, I was even more tempted to use it. I wanted to take out another one or two monsters. I closed my eyes and called out to more sea monsters. I felt the presence of two, and beckoned them.

They would usually attack me, which made this perfect. I just had to contact them, and they jumped at the thought of finding me. In a few minutes, they were here. I wanted to do something different this time. I used the water in one's body, and made it attack the other. The monster cried out in pain, as it launched itself at the other monster. Both of my hands were up, each controlling one of the monsters.

I finally grew tired and made the blood both monsters explode. I collapsed to my knees, more tired than I was before at the use of power. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go seaweed brain." I groaned. "Don't tell me you just saw that whole thing." She nods. Then she says, "I have a feeling I'm not the only one."

As we walk inside, the only thing that flashes in my mind:

' _How will I ever control it?'_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Don't get me wrong, I will NOT be updating daily, but school's closed today, so I could. I understand that there is a dialogue understanding confusion, and I tried my best to keep it as simple as I can. I'm bad at stories so bear with me on this, the few of you who actually read this.**_

 _ **Thanks a million,**_

 _ **Me.**_


End file.
